


Who is Tony Stark?

by Sugar05Monster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: Tony Stark was literaly the most famous man alive!Everyone knows what he looks like...And yet, he found himself in a situation where he was able to meet someone who doesn't know nothing about Tony Stark, apart from the name.What else is Tony supposed to do, but to want to make them his lover?!But, you know what they say: "It's all fun and games, 'till somebody falls in love."





	1. The Bluest Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there ^^  
> This is my new Superhusbands/Stony story, because I just <3 this Ship 2 much!!!  
> Hope you enjoy it :3 and if you do, don't forget to leave kudos, so I'll know if it's a good idea to keep writing xb  
> I also have another work from this ship on my profile (just telling you in case you wanna check it out XD)  
> Without furter delay, go ahead and read... read! READ!

“Are you hiding from the crowd too? “ Asked a beautiful blond guy, with the bluest blue eyes ever.

Anthony Stark hated ceremonies, but much more, ceremonies in his honor. That’s why, after Pepper pushed him into making a donation to S.H.I.E.L.D. (a military school); and after she organized the event; and after she made sure to make it happened on the 4th of July (because military school, really?); and after he came all the way from his penthouse… he decided to hide in the only unlooked room he could find.

Queue the blondie.

He was minding his own business AKA eating a chocolate bar in the most (un)graceful way, when a young gorgeous man came in the room and asked him:

“Are you hiding from the crowd too?” He didn’t answered, so the guy continued. “Don’t’ worry, I don’t like crowds either… isn’t it nice they left the art studio unlocked?” More silence. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear me talking. I’ll just be over there.”

And with that, the student (Tony assumed it was a student, since it was wearing S.H.I.E.L.D.’s school uniform) sat on the other far end of the room, took out a notebook from his bag and started drawing.

After a few moments, Tony decides to break the silence:

“What are you drawing?”

“The bird on the window. “ He answered never taking his eyes from the notebook.

Tony looked outside and there was a small blue bird outside the window. The brunette couldn’t help but think that the bird’s blue feathers were no match for that blonde’s beautiful blue eyes.

Mental slap!

That guy was a high school student. Probably a minor. He shouldn’t have this kind of thoughts.

When he had finished mental slapping himself, he noticed he had unconsciously got closer to the young man, and was now peeking at a very realistic drawing of the bird on the window.

“That’s pretty good. The art program must be nice here.” He said.

Small talk? Really? What was he, a 14 year old?

“Not really. It’s pretty bad, actually. But this is the closest school with an art program my grandma could afford.”

That was kind of sad. 

The kid seems pretty talented, and his wings were being cut off because of the pricey education system.

“What’s your name?” The brunette asked.

“Steve Rogers, sir. And what’s yours?”

Tony stopped for a minute.

Was he being asked who he was? Him? The most famous man alive?

“Don’t you watch TV?” Snorted, Tony, bitterly.

“I don’t own a TV.” He answered plainly, while looking up to Tony innocently. 

“What about the magazines or the newspapers? Surely you read the newspaper?”

“I don’t need to waste money on a newspaper. I talk to Mrs. Gonzalves everyday about the news. She’s a really nice lady. Why do you ask?... Are you famous, sir?”

“No! I just work for Stark Industries.” He answered quickly… Why was he lying? Well, he wasn’t really lying; he did work for Stark Industries. But still… it felt like lying.

“I figured that much, since you’re not a teacher.”

“I could be a reporter.”

“If you were a reporter you would be in the auditorium, not in the art studio.”

Could this guy really not know who he was?

“What did you say your name was, again?” He asked.

“Steve Rogers, sir… Can I know you’re name now, or is it top secret?”

“I’m Tony… Edward.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Edward.” Said Steve.

“Call me Tony.” He said extending his hand for a handshake, which was gladly taken by the blond. “So, what’s your opinion on this event?”

“I don’t real care about it. I have other things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“I’m think what kind of cake I’m going to bake today.”

“Cake?” Tony asked confused. The guy had an aura of innocence around him, but he was all perfect muscles. He was having a hard time picturing him baking.

“It’s my birthday. I turn 18 today, and grandma said I could have Peggy and Bucky coming over. Peggy and Bucky are my best friends.” Spoke the beautiful blond very happily.

“Congratulation.” He brought himself to say. “Last year of high school?”

“No. I had to hold back a year because of a surgery.” Said the boy with a sad look on his eyes.

“Way to make it weird, Stark!” Tony thought to himself and process talking, because one: he didn’t have a filter; and two: he was in for an attempt to change the mood. “So, you… never mind.” He said regretting opening his mouth already.

“What?” Asked Steve looking at him with those big blue eyes.

“You don’t know Mr. Stark? I mean, what he looks like?”

“Well… Mrs. Gonzalves says he looks just as handsome as her husband, so every time I think of Mr. Stark I picture Mrs. Gonzalves husband.”

“Is he handsome?”

“I don’t think so… but don’t tell Mrs. Gonzalves I said that.” He said smiling openly.

And Tony though he had made progress in lighting the mood… but, as usual, he kept talking because this student was really the cutest man alive; and who need a filter anyway?

“Random question? How would you feel if Mr. Stark donated the money to… I don’t know… the art program?”

“I guess I would be very happy. The art program really needs some help. But he probably will donate it to the chemistry program. Mrs. Gonçalves says he likes science and stuff like that.”

“Yeah, but, on a scale of 1 to 10, how happy would you be, if he donated the money to the art program?” Why was he even asking that? He knew this guy for 10 minutes and was already ready to call Pepper and tell her to donate the art program. Sure, he had a tendency to give expensive gift to the people he felt attracted to, but this was a student, and he was thirty. Didn’t matter he was 18, it was probably still a crime in some country.

“I guess a 10, but why are you asking?”

“Way to put your foot in the whole, Stark.” Thought the (not feeling like it anymore) genius. “Well… I happen to know that Mr. Stark it’s considering making the donation to the art program.” He said while texting Pepper to make the donation to the art program.

But…

It’s this kid going to buy his lie?

Apparently, yes, since his face lit up right after Tony’s words. A big smile adorned his face.

“That would be swell.” Steve said.

“Yeah, it’s definitely going to art program I just received a message from Mr. Stark’s CEO saying that their making the donation to the art program. Also Mr. Stark won’t be present at the ceremony… He’s a busy man.”

“That’s a shame. Peggy was hoping to take a picture with him today.” The blond said turning his attention towards the bird on the window, who now was accompanied with another bird. “Oh, little bird has a friend.”

Tony looked out of the window and saw a red bird next to the blue one.

Stupid and selfish ideas came to Tony easily, and looking at those birds, he had the most stupid and selfish of ideas ever.

He decided he was going to make this kid his lover, and without him finding out who Tony really was.

Piece of cake.


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK:( 
> 
> Here's the new chapter from this story ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if you do, leave kudos <3 so I'll know ;)

“Pepper, get me my best Stark Phone, with everything paid, from phone calls to internet and games, and wrap it in american pattern wrapping paper!” Yelled Tony, as he entered Pepper’s office.

“Why weren’t you at the ceremony?” She asked.

“It’s a long story.” 

“And why do you need a wrapped phone?”

“The same long story.” He answered, hoping to avoid more questions from his CEO.

“You’ve meet someone again, didn’t you?”

“What? I have no idea of what you are talking about.” He said in a very high pitched voice.

“And she wants an extravagant gift, am I right?”

“No, he doesn’t. It’s his birthday, just so you know.”

“I thought you were hetero.” She lied.

“So did I, Pepper. So did I.” He lied, dramatically, back at her.

“What this heartbreaker’s name?”

“Steve.”

“I know a Steve…”

“It’s not the same Steve, trust me.” He interrupted her. “Now, the phone?”

“I’m not your secretary. I’m your CEO!” She yelled.

“You’re not just a CEO, Pepper. You’re my best friend.” He said pulling the best puppy eyes a man in his 30’s could. 

“Fine.”

“Just have it delivered with this card to the address that I’m texting you as we speak.” He said pushing the card onto the CEO’s hands.

“It said it’s from: ‘Tony Edward’. Why?” She asked.

“Because Steve doesn’t know who I am, and I kind lied, and took advantage of it. Oh, and it make sure it is delivered today, before his birthday is finished, please. Bye, Pepper. Love you.” He said leaving the office, and leaving alone before she could ask any more questions.

 

…

 

“Is everything okay, Steve?” Asked Peggy, while gulping down her second piece of cake.

“It’s nothing.” Steve answered.

“Steve, just throw it up. You know you can’t fool, Peggy.” Said Bucky, going for the fourth piece of cake. “By the way, loving the cake. You can really taste the orange under the chocolate.”

“I can give you the recipe if you want. Do you have a place to write it down?” Said Steve smiling, hoping his friends would drop the issue.

“No way, you’re getting off.” Seems like he wasn’t getting away, he though as Peggy spoke.

“Besides, you know I can’t cook for my life.” Laughed Bucky.

“You seem sad, so talk to us.”

“Well, it’s just… I meet someone today.” He finally said, feeling like crying.

“Shouldn’t you be happy then?” Asked Bucky.

“Shut up Bucky. What’s the matter? Does he have a girlfriend?”

“No. I don’t know. I just…”

“Tell us.” Peggy insisted.

FLASHBACK

“So, I have to get going. Mr. Stark’s my ride, and his CEO and him are already wanting, so…”

“Oh. Okay, then. Goodbye, Mr. Edward.” Steve said, sadly.

The two had been talking through the whole afternoon, in the art studio, and Steve, who, although, knew he was gay, had never been in love with another boy, had fallen for Mr. Tony Edwars already… but Mr. Edward was not just a boy, he was a man. A really attractive and interesting man; who was so kind to Steve, even though they had just met.

“I don’t really like goodbyes, so… Look, would you mind if I… I don’t know, drop by your house, or something. It’s totally fine if you don’t, ‘cause you don’t know me… but I thought I could bring you a gift… or something.”

“You don’t need to bring me a gift, but I would love if you stopped by for cake.” Said Steve smiling widely.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

“So that’s why you made extra.” Said Bucky, no longer feeling like finishing his fourth piece of cake. 

“Yeah. I even gave him my address… But I guess he’s not coming.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“That must be your man.” Bucky said, not want to mock Steve on his first crush, but not being able to hold back.

“I’ll get it.” He yelled happily.

Grandma Josephine Rogers had already gone to bed, so it was just Bucky and Peggy alone in the leaving room, waiting for Steve. A couple of minutes of suspense and anxiety later, Steve emerge in the room with an american pattern wrapped box with a card in his hands.

“Was it him?” Asked Peggy.

“It was a special delivery.” Answered Steve with tiny tears in his eyes.

“At 11 p.m.?” Said Bucky.

“Who’s it from?” Asked Peggy.

“I didn’t see.” The blond said with a tear rolling down his face.

“Give me that.” Said the brunette boy, taking the package and card from Steve. “ ‘Hi, Steve, sorry, but I won’t be able to make it for cake. Got some delayed work here with Mr. Stark. Anyway, hope you like your gift. My number is already in it, if you wanna talk. Also, don’t worry about paying your phone calls and for internet and stuff. Go nuts. It’s on me. Signed: Mr. Edward.’ ”

“He sent you a gift! Open it!” Exclaimed Peggy.

He did as told, after drying his tears in his sleeve.

“Oh, my God, Steve! That’s a Mark XLVIII Stark Phone ” Yelled Peggy, exited.

“A what phone?” Asked the blonde confused, after only being able to understand the word ‘phone’.”

“It’s just the latest model of phones from Stark Industries!”

“Even I knew that.” Mocked Bucky.

“This man must either be a big deal inside Stark Industries, really rich, or be really into you. That’s like, as expensive as your house, Steve”

“I can’t accept such an expensive gift!”

“Then call him. He’s number is in there, isn’t it?” Retorted Bucky, smiling rather widely at Steve.

There was silence, while Steve took off the phone from the box and looked at t as if trying to pierce holes through it. Minutes went by with Steve turning the phone around, shaking it and piercing more invisible holes thorough it, until he finally said:

“I don’t know how this thing works.”

“I’m not helping.” Smiled Bucky even more.

“Me neither.” Smiled Peggy, just as wide as Bucky.


	3. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3 YAY!
> 
> If you like my work, please leave kudos <3

“He hasn’t called yet! Why hasn’t he called yet?” Question Tony, rather hysterical, at Pepper.

“Well, he’s got the latest Stark Phone model out of you. What else could he want now?” She said, looking at Tony’s little freak out session. “But, why are you so upset? It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve got dumped after a lover got what they wanted from you.”

He had no words.

True, that that tended to happen. And usually he was out and done. 

But this time? 

Somehow he was hopping for something more.

Fucking hell, he had been invited over for cake! That had to mean something!

… Maybe not…

“Why not try calling him yourself?” Suggested Pepper after seeing how upset Tony got.

There were a few moments were Tony felt like an idiot.

“Maybe he’s just shy about calling.” He thought, already dialing the number on his own Stark Phone. “It’s turned off…” Tony said sadly, a few seconds after his phoning attempt.

“Maybe…”

“I’m going to his house!” Declared Tony, interrupting his CEO.

“What?” She yelled.

“I do have his address after all. He owns me, at the very least, an explanation.”

 

…

 

He got down to a small neighborhood, with tiny houses that were smaller than his bathroom.

Happy stopped by the house indicated and asked his boss if he was okay…

No, Tony was not okay. He was about to get dumped by an 18 year old beautiful man! Of course he was not okay!

He got out of the car, ignoring his driver completely. He was too afraid to break down if he attempted to talk about it. How could it be? It just took one afternoon for him to fall head over heels for this blonde. He had never felt this way before. It made no sense!

He suddenly hears a knock on a door, and awakes up to the reality that he was already knocking on Steve’s door.

An old woman with wavy white hair answered the door.

She looked at him suspicious.

Of course she would. It was a summer day and he was using a hoodie. She probably was assuming he was there either to rob her, or sell drugs to her grandson, or some other shit.

“I’m... I’m here to see Steve?” He stuttered.

“Are you Mr. Edward?” She asked with a sly look in her eye.

He just nodded, still too scared.

“Get in, honey. He went to the grocery shop, but he’ll be right back.” She said gleefully making way for him to enter and closing the door behind them. ”Let me guess: it’s about the phone.”

Before he could answer she was already shoving a mug of tea in front of his face, simply interrupting herself to asking him if he wanted some tea. He took the tea, a little stunned with the whole situation.

“Don’t worry, honey… can I call you that?” She questioned, without giving him the time to answer. “You seem like a «honey» type of guy.” She continued. “Don’t worry, honey. It’s not that he didn’t like it; he just doesn’t know how it works.”

There was a tiny moment of silence right before the man yelled loudly:

“HE WHAT?”

“He used to have a phone when he was 11; for emergencies, you know. But he got robbed. Although that phone didn’t look nothing like this one you gave him, honey. The one he had was tiny and had a little cap. How’s your tea, by the way?” 

That woman sure loved to talk.

Before she could start talking Tony heard the front door from that house opening.

And moments after, there he was: Steve Rogers, in all his glory; or in all the glory you can have when you are where sweat pants and carrying two shopping bags.

“Mr. Edward?” How odd must it have been to Steve, Tony allowed himself to think; seeing one day, on his house, this man he barely knows, wearing a hoodie in summer, sitting on the younger’s living room that, by the way, screamed «CRAZY CAT LADY» (even if he hadn’t seen any cats) with a mug with tea next to Steve’s grandmother. “I’m so glad you’re here. I wanted to call you, but Peggy and Bucky won’t tell me how that phone works. It doesn’t even look like a phone. Why doesn’t it look like a phone? And why did you give something as expensive as my house. Peggy said that’s the prize on it. Is it really that expensive?”

“Sweetie, let Mr. Edward answer you. I swear I don’t know why he rumbles so much.” She told him.

So Steve just didn’t know how a cellular phone worked. The last one he had used had a little cap, for fuck’s sake.

That… that… was… PERFECT!

He could make this work for him.

“Steve, it’s fine.” He said, noticing how the youngest went from embarrassed and stressed to relieved. “First of all, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop by on your birthday. Second, I should have given you a simpler model.”

“And cheaper!” He exclaimed.

Interesting, Stark thought…

“Yes, of course. I’m so sorry my gift was an inconvenience to you, I promise you I’ll give a simpler AND cheaper phone next. And don’t tell me you don’t want it. I want to be able to talk to you any time, so you can’t refuse it. How about something with a little cap?”

 

…

“What are you doing now?” Pepper asked, completely annoyed.

“A new Stark Phone model. Exclusive, tiny, and with a little cap. This is – pause for dramatic effect – Mark 50 Stark Phone!”

It’s was an, in fact, tiny, red and golden, cell phone with a little cap.

“It’s… retro…? But why have you been working all night on this design? It’s nothing special.” 

“Pepper?! How can you say that to me?!” He exclaimed dramatically.

“Just spit it.” She said with her arms as crossed as she was.

“Steve didn’t know how that phone worked and it was too expensive. So I made him a new one, like the one he had as a kid, and now I’ll give it to him, without him knowing it’s a latest model. I’ll just say it’s the cheapest model Stark Industries have. A model so cheap no one cares for it. I know: I’m a genius.”

 

“Yeah, the ultimate swindler. And what happens when he finds out?”

“That’s the purpose of lying: to avoid others get to know the truth.”

“This is going to end so badly.” Pepper said leaving.

“Silly Pepper. What could possibly go wrong?” Tony asked himself looking affectionately at the «retro» phone in his hands, as if he was looking at Steve himself.


End file.
